1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to a firearm cartridge speed loader for revolvers having a relative simple configuration that offers reliable, fast loading of fresh cartridges with minimal effort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand held firearms have been a great means of self-defense and sport for a long time. In either competitive or life threatening situations, time is one of the most critical factors to consider when a person must reload a firearm. Every second spent in reloading provides an advantage to an opponent that is potentially fatal or game breaking. Revolvers are particularly susceptible to this type of threat when the cartridges have to be loaded into the chamber of the revolver cylinder one at a time. Reloading devices for revolvers have been proposed to overcome this issue. However, they tend to be complex and/or non-intuitive in operation, both being potentially negative factors in the extremely stressful and life threatening environment of a gunfight.
Thus, a firearm cartridge speed loader solving the aforementioned problems is desired.